


Butterfly

by HikariMinami



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Lon'qu gostava de insetos, e borboletas pareciam apreciar a companhia dele também. Principalmente aquelas de asas pretas com detalhes azuis — as preferidas de Ke'ri.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Não tem tags que descrevam essa fic, o que me leva à conclusão de que o que eu escrevi é basicamente nada /sigh  
> Bem, para ser sincera, meu objetivo inicial era escrever alguma coisa relacionada ao Lon'qu e a borboletas por causa da official art dele + support com a Lissa (porque aparentemente Lon'qu caça borboletas nas horas vagas -q), então não é como se pudesse ter surgido algo tão diferente de... nada.  
> Só para contextualização, isso se passa após qualquer support que faça o Lon'qu deixar de atribuir a si a culpa da morte da Ke'ri (preferencialmente o support da Cherche)  
> Espero que gostem ~

Lon’qu apreciava insetos desde menino. Lembrava-se dos dias em Chon’sin, quando brincava com Ke’ri e, por vezes, paravam para observar aquelas pequeninas criaturas zanzando pelos gramados.

— Queria ser uma borboleta. — ela lhe disse em um desses momentos.

Estavam sentados nos galhos de uma árvore robusta, a pouco mais de dois metros do solo, e analisavam uma lagarta que se alimentava por ali.

— Uma daquelas pretas com detalhezinhos azuis, iguais as que passam por aqui de vez em quando. — Ke’ri continuou, as pernas balançando e os olhos brilhando de animação. — Daí eu poderia voar por aí e explorar o mundo inteiro!

Lon’qu recordava-se do sorriso da garota — tão belo que lhe aquecera o coração por alguns instantes. Não tivera coragem, naquele dia, de dizer a ela que borboletas viviam pouco e que, portanto, o desejo já inviável tornava-se completamente impossível. Infelizmente, o destino não lhe deu outra oportunidade.

Ironia que o definisse, mas Ke’ri vivera relativamente tão pouco quanto o que desejava se tornar.

Tal fato cobria as boas memórias de um sabor amargo.

O espadachim se afastou do besouro que desencadeara toda essa lembrança; seus olhos há muito não se focavam no artrópode. Do extremo da bainha na qual ele guardava a Killing Edge, um borboleta alçou voo.

As asas negras absorviam a luz solar, enquanto os pequenos pontos azulados destacavam-se por reluzi-la. Um espetáculo de segundos, admirado integralmente por Lon’qu.

Aquela coloração, comum em Chon’sin, era raridade no continente em que estava. Entretanto, o espadachim a encontrava com frequência, ainda que sempre de uma maneira breve, como essa. Desconcertava-o.

As batidas das asas levavam consigo parte das angústias, dos pesadelos. Como um sorriso de Ke’ri fazia no passado.

Um consolo — dela ou de sua imaginação — do ocorrido de anos atrás.


End file.
